The present invention relates to blade disposal containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a blade disposal container configured to facilitate the receiving and containment of discarded razor blades therein.
Used razor blades often become dull and worn to the point where they cannot be efficiently used for their intended purposes. Thus, users typically dispose of dulled razor blades in ordinary trash bins or containers and then replace them with a sharper, more efficient blade. However, even when dulled after prolonged use, a razor blade remains sharp enough to be hazardous. Therefore, the used razor blades need to be disposed of in a safer more convenient way.
Although, many disposal containers for used blades are known in the art, they are not particularly well suited for receiving razor blades and securing them in the interior of the container. For instance, many prior disposal containers require users to insert the blade manually, i.e., using their hands alone to discard the blade, which increases the risk of injury. Many disposal containers known in the art require direct insertion of the blade in a specific manner in order for it to properly fall into the interior of the container. Further, many prior disposal containers fail to include a mechanism for guiding the blade into the interior thereof. Thus, there is a need for a blade disposal container which is configured to facilitate the insertion and storage of blades therein.
Another problems with prior blade disposal containers is that they are often not easily identifiable as such. For instance, many prior blade disposal containers are often disguised simply as regular containers, providing no evidence that they are actually a container full of harmful razor blades. Thus, there is a need for a blade disposal container which includes a transparent portion which makes it easy to identify the razor blades therein.
In light of the prior blade disposal containers disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to blade disposal containers. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.